Funtime Freddy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Funtime Freddy. Gallery In-Game Menu FuntimeFreddy.gif|Funtime Freddy on the Main Menu Animated. FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Freddy from the main menu screen. Freddyturn.png|The first view of Funtime Freddy in the main menu screen. 413.png|The second view of Funtime Freddy in the main menu screen. 414.png|The third view of Funtime Freddy in the main menu screen. FNAFSL Funtime Freddy and Bonnie Hand Puppet Models.png|Funtime Freddy as he appears in the Extras Menu. FFreddyBonBon.png|Funtime Freddy as he appears in the Extras Menu, without the background. Making_Funtime_Freddy.gif|Making Funtime Freddy. FuntimeFreddyBETA.png|What Funtime Freddy was originally going to look like seen in the Extras Menu. funtime_freddy old.png|What Funtime Freddy was originally going to look like. FuntimeFreddyEndoskeleton.png|Funtime Freddy's whole endoskeleton, as seen in the Extras Menu. FuntimeFreddyEndoskeleton2.png|Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton with the second layer of faceplates on, as seen in the Extras Menu. Closeface.png|Funtime Freddy dormant and waiting to be 'scooped'. IMG 0753.png|Funtime Freddy dormant and waiting to be 'scooped', with a background. Funtime_Freddy_Faceplate_Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's Face opening. Openface.png|Funtime Freddy after you open up his faceplates. Funtime_Freddy_Chestplate_Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's Chest Opening. bongon.png|Funtime Freddy after Bon-Bon has been detached in hopes of ambushing the player. SLReviewFooter-1024x431.png|Funtime Freddy's remains. SLGameplay1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room. 607.png|Funtime Freddy close to the Player in the Breaker Room (Dark). 604.png|Funtime Freddy close to the Player in the Breaker Room (Light). 603.png|Funtime Freddy hiding behind the central wires in the Breaker Room. orYs6B1.jpg|Brightened version of Freddy in the Breaker Room. 596.png|Funtime Freddy getting offstage in the Breaker Room. FreddyPhase1.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon onstage, phase 1. FreddyPhase2.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon offstage, phase 2 FreddyPhase3.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon very close too the player, phase 3. FreddyPhase4.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon hiding behind some wires, phase 4. PosterFFreddy.png|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon's Poster as seen on the front of the Breaker Room, saying "Get Ready!" most likely referencing the popular quote "Get Ready for Freddy". PosterFFreddyBright.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon's Poster, brightened. here.png|A brighter image of Funtime Freddy in the dark. MFreddyInfobox.png ---- Trailer/ Custom Night Teaser Funtime_Freddy_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Freddy in the trailer, onstage with the others. Funtime Freddy Perform.gif|Funtime Freddy in the trailer, extended. Funtime Freddy.gif|Side view of Funtime Freddy from the trailer, animated. FunFreddy.jpg|Side view of Funtime Freddy in the trailer. fnaf_sister_location_funtime_freddy_by_thatfnafgamer-da3czwi.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the trailer, saturated and recolored. ProjectCustom.JPG|Funtime Freddy in the second teaser for the game's Custom Night. ---- Jumpscare Funtime Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Freddy's Jumpscare. 688.png|The last frame of Funtime Freddy's jumpscare. Bon Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare. 9XpoQ5A.png|The starting position of Funtime Freddy's jumpscare ---- Custom Night 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 03. 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in Cam 04. ---- Miscellaneous SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy as the Game Mascot on IndieDB. SLIconLarger.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the larger IndieDB box art. Mobileload.png|Funtime Freddy in the startup screen for the mobile port. Mobileapp.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the icon image for the Mobile App. FNAFSLSteampage.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Steampage logo for the game. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the image for the Franchise Bundle. Explode.gif|The power module on Funtime Freddy's chest. FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Funtime Freddy's Blueprint. PEoTIQ2.png|The child in Funtime Freddy's chest as seen in his blueprint. FNAF-Pop-FuntimeFreddy large.jpg|A Funko POP! figure of Funtime Freddy. IMG 0652.JPG|Funtime Freddy Pin. (Top right.) FreddyAndBonBonsDay.jpg|An official poster of Funtime Freddy (Notice it has Bon-Bon) FNAF-ActionFigure-FTFreddy large.jpg|Funtime Freddy's Funko action figure out of its box. MinifiguresCase.jpg|Funtime Freddy's other Funko action figure variant. (Second to the left.) TheFuntimes.JPG|Funtime Freddy along with the other animatronics in one of the official posters. Wallet.jpeg|Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby on an official wallet. FTFredCalendar.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon on an official calendar. CalendarFront1.jpg|Funtime Freddy alongside with other animatronics on the front cover of the calendar. CalendarSee.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby's calendar. BonBonSayHello.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon a t-shirt Sister Location Get Ready Poster.jpg|Funtime Freddy on the "Get Ready" Poster. CuteCouple2.jpg|Plushies of the Sister Location characters and Funtime Freddy. CuteCouple1.jpg|Plushies of the Sister Location characters and Funtime Freddy. FNAF SL PLUSH FUNTIME FREDDY AND BON BON.jpeg|Funtime Freddy Plush Front view (Notice it has Bon-Bon) Fnaf sl plush funtime freddy and bon bon back.jpeg|Funtime Freddy Plush Back view (Notice it has Bon-Bon) IMG_0907.PNG|Funtime Freddy's Endoskeleton head from the Extra Menu. FFreddyPopVarient.jpg FFreddyPop.jpg|Funtime Freddy Funko POP! Front and Side View FuntimeFreddyBTS.jpg|The Model of Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon doing the Split. Note Molten Freddy on the bottom left. Back full sister-location ok.jpg|Funtime Freddy on a background for a merchandise website. 71Po1Ii+iAL._SL1500_.jpg category:Funtime Freddy category:Bon-Bon Category:Galleries Category:Browse